Olympia
by Aokai
Summary: Et si les héros de CLAMP que nous connaissons bien étaient des dieux de la mythologie grecque et romaine? Et comment réagiront-ils le jour où le fléau s'abattra sur la terre des Hommes?
1. Un jour à Olympia

**Voici une nouvelle fic qui rassemble les personnages de XxxHolic et de Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles, ainsi que la mythologie grecque et romaine ! J'ai enlevé certains liens parentaux et quelques passages brutaux de la mythologie mais sinon j'ai bien suivi les mythes. Je me suis basée sur le livre _La mythologie_ d'Edith Hamilton, et de _La Nouvelle encyclopédie du Savoir Relatif et Absolu_ de Bernard Werber.**

**Je vais juste vous préciser qui correspond à qui pour si jamais vous êtes perdus : Zeus=Clow Poséidon=Ashura Hadès=Fei Wang Héra=Watanuki Athéna=Yûko Hermès=Fye Apollon=Doméki Artémis=Himawari Arès=Kurogané Héphaïstos=Shaolan Dionysos=les Mokona Hestia=Sakura et Déméter=Kohané.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Olympia**

**Un jour à Olympia**

Il y a très longtemps, plus de 3000 ans plus tôt, les Hommes vivaient en harmonie et en toute tranquillité. Ils ne connaissaient pas le vice, ainsi leurs vies étaient régulées par le bien-être et les bons sentiments.

A cette époque, un certain pays était considéré comme le centre du monde. C'était une civilisation très avancée au niveau politique tout comme au niveau culturel et agricole. Je parle bien sûr de la Grèce. On estimait que les premiers hommes étaient grecs.

Mais si toute cette société tenait en place, c'était grâce à une unique croyance, celle de l'existence de dieux. Les Hommes pensaient être gardés sous les yeux bienveillants de divinités. Et ils n'oubliaient jamais de rendre des cultes à ces entités supérieures. Il en existait beaucoup et chacun avait sa propre utilité.

Mais parmi eux, certains se détachaient du lot par leur puissance. Quatorze d'entre eux, exactement.

Il y avait d'abord les trois dieux principaux qui s'étaient partagés la terre : Zeus, le roi des dieux, dieu du tonnerre, avait hérité du ciel Poséidon, dieu de la mer, détenait les océans et Hadès, dieu des richesses, avait élu domicile dans le monde souterrain.

Il y avait aussi Héra, Athéna, Apollon, Héphaïstos, Arès, Hermès, Aphrodite, Déméter, Dionysos, et Hestia.

Ils étaient respectivement les dieux et déesse de la famille et des mariages, de la sagesse et de la stratégie guerrière, des Arts, du feu et de la forge, de la guerre, des voyages et des voleurs, de l'Amour, de l'agriculture, de la fête, et du foyer.

Tous ces dieux, avec Zeus, habitaient au sommet de la plus grande montagne de Grèce, un palais au dessus des nuages, le Mont Olympe.

Les Hommes adoraient les dieux qu'ils s'étaient créés. Mais ils ignoraient que ces êtres existaient vraiment, comme ils les avaient imaginés. A quelques détails près, du moins…

A Olympia, la cité des dieux, ceux-ci étaient en pleine effervescence, comme à leurs habitudes, profitant de leurs vies d'immortels en savourant nectar et ambroisie…

Les Hommes ne s'étaient pas trompés lorsqu'ils avaient décris les manières de vivre des divinités, ainsi que l'élément sous leur protection. Mais en revanche, il restait toujours quelques petites erreurs…

« Pourquoi est ce que les humains pensent que je suis une femme ?! » Le cri qui retentit à travers tout Olympia venait de Watanuki, le dieu protecteur des familles et du mariage. Il était de naturel agité et ne ratait jamais une occasion pour crier ou pour se plaindre. Bien que les Hommes l'imaginaient comme étant une femme, Héra, c'était bien un homme. Il avait des cheveux décoiffés qui tenaient autant en place que son calme d'une couleur noire de jais, des yeux vairons, un bleu et l'autre olive, cachés derrière des lunettes rondes, et un corps filiforme de taille moyenne entouré d'une toge bleue marine.

« Attends, je vais leur demander si tu veux. » … « Ils disent que c'est parce que tu protèges les mariages et la famille, il semblait plus logique que tu sois une femme. » Le dieu qui venait de lui répondre était Doméki, dieu de l'Art. Sa personnalité contrastait avec celle de Watanuki. En effet, il ne perdait jamais son calme et ne montrait jamais ses sentiments, se contentant d'une expression neutre. Il avait des cheveux courts, noirs, bien peignés, et était plutôt grand, il avait des yeux du même olive que celui du dieu de la famille et portait une toge ocre. Il ne s'occupait pas uniquement de l'Art, il savait aussi très bien manier un arc, il symbolisait la lumière et la vérité, et il était en perpétuel contact avec les humains. En effet, il possédait sur la terre des prêtresses à Delphes qui traduisaient ses pensées.

« Haha ! Watanuki est une femme ! » Résonnèrent deux voix exactement pareilles, à l'unisson.

Les Mokona étaient des jumeaux. L'un était un jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleu foncés, l'autre était une jeune fille aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux rouges, leurs toges étaient accordés à la couleur de leurs yeux. Ils avaient des visages d'enfants et étaient très enjoués et joueurs. Ils étaient les dieux de la fête. Ils avaient chacun un nom à eux, le garçon était Soel et la fille Larg, mais tout le monde les appelaient les Mokona.

« Pourquoi les humains pensent qu'il n'en existe qu'un seul d'entre vous d'ailleurs ? » demanda Watanuki.

« On sait pas, mais on trouve que c'est mieux à deux parce que comme ça on ingurgite deux fois plus d'alcool ! » Répondirent en même temps les Mokona. Ils aimaient beaucoup parler en même temps, et quand ce n'était pas le cas, ils finissaient les phrases de l'autre.

« Et moi pourquoi ils disent que je suis laid ? Peut-être qu'ils ont raison après tout… Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi travailler dans une forge me rendrait laid. » Dit Shaolan, sur le point de verser une larme. Il était le dieu du feu et de la forge. Il avait la forme d'un jeune adolescent aux courts cheveux bruns et aux yeux noisette au fond desquels on pouvait voir un feu éternel brûler si on regardait attentivement. Le vert de sa toge mettait un peu de couleur dans son apparence. Il était le genre de personne prêt à tout sacrifier pour un proche et dès qu'il avait une idée en tête, il était difficile de la lui enlever. Il était passionné par ce qu'il faisait.

« Mais non, vous n'êtes pas laid monsieur Shaolan. » fit Sakura en souriant. Le dieu du feu rougit, à un degré tel qu'il pouvait rivaliser avec un brasier, devant la candeur de sa camarade.

Sakura était la déesse du foyer et aussi la déesse la plus belle et la plus innocente (avec Kohané). C'était elle aussi une jeune adolescente aux cheveux roux avec des reflets rosés, et des yeux qui avaient la beauté et la couleur de l'émeraude. Son teint était pâle mais ses pommettes roses ainsi que sa toge rose pâle apportaient un peu de couleur. Elle était le rayon de soleil de la petite assemblée. Elle savait lorsque quelqu'un se sentait mal et faisait de son mieux pour rendre tout le monde heureux. Tout le monde l'aimait pour sa gentillesse et sa bonté.

« Sakura tu es trop gentille. Ho ho ho ! » La déesse à qui appartenait ce rire qui pouvait vous glacer le sang était Tomoyo, déesse de l'Amour. Elle vouait un vrai culte à la déesse du foyer, et comparé à ce que disaient les humains, elle préférait donner de l'amour plutôt que d'en recevoir. C'était une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux violets, brillants de malice, et sa toge était violet foncé.

« Moi, j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi ils nous ont donnés ces noms… bizarres… » Se demandait Himawari, déesse de la chasse et jumelle de Doméki. Elle avait de longs cheveux onduleux noirs et de grands yeux bleu foncés. Sa toge était d'un orange pas trop appuyé. Elle s'entendait très bien avec Sakura, leurs caractères se ressemblant un peu.

« Il faut dire que nos vrais noms ne sont pas forcément mieux… » Répondit Kohané, toute honteuse. Cette dernière, malgré son air de petite fille, était une des plus sages et des plus innocentes parmi les dieux. Elle était la déesse de l'agriculture et de la terre, et elle possédait de longs cheveux dorés, semblables au blé, de grands yeux verts, et une toge jaune pâle.

« Moi je m'en fous, tant que je peux trancher. » Le dieu qui se baladait toujours avec un sabre à la main et un air grognon était Kurogané, dieu de la guerre. Il ne jurait que par la violence. Il était le plus grand des dieux, ainsi que le plus musclé. Ses yeux rouge sang, accordés à sa toge, contrastaient avec la noirceur de ses cheveux en pics. Il souriait rarement, et quand c'était le cas, c'était un sourire sadique qui apparaissait dès qu'un combat lui plaisait.

« Kuro-puu est vilain ! C'est pas bien d'agiter son sabre n'importe où ! » Cette voix fluette appartenait au jeune homme qui voletait, grâce à ses chaussures dorées dotées d'ailes, autour de la personne qu'il aimait le plus embêté, le dieu de la guerre.

Ce dieu farceur était Fye, protecteur des marchands et des voleurs, dieu des voyages. Il était le complet opposé de Kurogané, autant en apparence qu'en personnalité. Il était très joueur et embêtant pour certains, il souriait tout le temps et ne perdait jamais une occasion pour embêter le dieu aux yeux rouges. Il était grand et très fin, ses cheveux blonds arrivaient à ses épaules. Ses yeux et sa toge étaient d'un bleu plus clair que le ciel un jour sans nuage. Il s'entendait avec tous les dieux, hormis celui de la guerre qui le détestait, mais ça on le saura.

« Raah ! Tais toi abruti de blond ! » Râla Kurogané en partant à la poursuite dudit blond en dégainant son sabre. La proie se contentait de voleter à travers la grande salle en levant pathétiquement les bras au ciel et en gloussant. Cela semblait plus l'amuser que ça ne l'apeurait.

« C'est pas bien de faire de la discrimination envers les blonds, Kuro-chou ! »

« Et arrêtes avec tes surnoms débiles ! »

« Mais qu'est ce qui passe par la tête de ses abrutis d'humains ?! Je me demande comment ils peuvent s'imaginer qu'ELLE symbolise la sagesse ! » Watanuki pointait du doigt une jeune femme couchée nonchalamment sur une couchette, une bouteille d'alcool à la main. Cette jeune femme était la déesse de la sagesse et de la stratégie guerrière, Yûko. Elle était plutôt grande avec de longs cheveux noirs qui lui arrivaient au bas du dos et des yeux marrons foncés. Sa toge était d'une couleur mauve.

« C'est pas parce qu'on est censé être sage qu'on a pas le droit de faire la fête. » Répondit-elle au ton accusateur de l'autre dieu en portant sa bouteille à la bouche. En effet, elle était très penchée sur la boisson et aimait beaucoup faire la fête et rigoler. Ses meilleurs amis étaient les Mokona. Premièrement parce que c'était eux qui la fournissaient en alcool, et deuxièmement parce qu'ils avaient la même passion pour la fête qu'elle. En revanche, le dieu des familles était sidéré par son attitude et n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre d'elle.

Les Mokona ne tardèrent pas à la rejoindre en sautillant, des bouteilles à la main. Kurogané poursuivait toujours Fye Sakura, Tomoyo, Kohane et Himawari discutaient gaiement et Watanuki criait sur Domeki, ce dernier se bouchant les oreilles pour ne pas entendre les vociférations de l'autre.

Shaolan sortit de la salle un instant et revint, accompagné d'une charmante créature : une jeune femme aux longs cheveux dorés, deux oreilles de chats de couleur miel sur ses tempes, elle portait sur son visage un air curieux et simplet. Mais elle possédait une grande beauté.

« Voici Tchii, un être que j'ai créé à la demande de Clow. » La présenta le dieu de la forge.

L'intéressée se contenta de pencher sa tête sur le côté, un air interrogateur sur le visage. « Tchii ? »

Tous les autres dieux arrêtèrent leurs occupations pour se mettre autour d'elle pour pouvoir l'admirer. Subjugués par sa beauté alors qu'elle n'était que simple mortelle, ils lui offrirent une robe d'une blancheur éclatante, un voile brodé, une guirlande de fleurs, et une couronne d'or, placée sur ses cheveux lisses.

Tous ces cadeaux lui valurent un deuxième nom : Pandore, qui veut dire « don de tout ».

Elle fut la bienvenue parmi toutes ces divinités et tous reprirent leurs activités dans la joie, la bonne humeur et le capharnaüm…

Mais bientôt, toute l'agitation se stoppa lorsqu'une nouvelle voix forte résonna dans le palais. Elle était pleine d'autorité mais elle n'était pas sévère. Au contraire, elle avait l'air plutôt gentille tout en demandant le respect.

Trois hommes entrèrent dans la salle. Celui de gauche avait un monocle, un visage anguleux, une barbichette, et ses cheveux noirs tendaient un peu sur le gris. Il était enveloppé dans une toge noire. C'était Fei Wang, le dieu des richesses et des métaux précieux enfouis sous terre, et le régent du royaume des Morts.

L'homme tout à droite avait des yeux rieurs et un fin sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Il avait de longs cheveux noirs, coiffés sous une couronne, et des yeux noirs qui ne montraient aucune animosité comparé à l'homme d'avant. On pouvait facilement le reconnaître grâce au trident qu'il tenait dans la main : Ashura, gouverneur de la tempête et de la mer, souverain du monde océanique.

Enfin, le dernier homme, celui situé au centre, suscitait le plus d'admiration. Il n'avait pas de stature imposante mais il toisait tout le monde par sa simple présence. Il avait de longs cheveux noirs coiffés en catogan, ses yeux bleus étaient cachés par des lunettes rondes et sa toge blanche était ceignait par une broche en or, frappée d'un éclair. C'était le roi des dieux en personne, celui qui gouvernait le ciel et qui maniait les éclairs : Clow.

Tous les autres dieux s'agenouillèrent devant leur maître. Celui-ci les regarda avec un sourire doux et leur demanda de se relever avec cette même voix, pleine de bonté et d'autorité en même temps.

Même si les dieux étaient des êtres immortels dotés de pouvoirs incroyables, il restait tout de même une personne envers qui ils devaient être respectueux et c'était bien celle-ci.

« Que nous vaut votre visite mon roi ? » Demanda Yûko. Quand elle voulait, elle pouvait très bien être calme et décente. Mais c'était quand même un spectacle rare.

« Nous voulions vous informer que nous allions partir quelques jours pour affaire. Les Titans se sont libérés et ont recommencés à attaquer. Nous allons les arrêter avant qu'ils n'arrivent ici. » Répondit Clow, toujours avec le même sourire. Les Titans avaient déjà attaqués le Mont Olympe, lorsque Clow s'était opposé à son père pour prendre le pouvoir à l'aide de ses frères et sœurs. Ca avait été une dure bataille qu'ils auraient sûrement perdue si les Cyclopes à l'œil unique et les Hécatonchires aux cents bras ne leurs avaient pas offert le tonnerre, la foudre et l'éclair pour Clow, le trident pour Ashura, et le casque d'invisibilité pour Fei Wang. Les Titans, vaincus, furent enchaînés au plus profond du monde, au Tartare. Mais cela faisait maintenant des années et au fil du temps, ils réussirent à casser leurs chaînes.

« N'y allez pas que tous les trois, ça pourrait être dangereux ! Permettez moi d'y aller avec vous. » Demanda Kurogané.

« Oui, accédez à sa requête, vous avez gagné la dernière fois, mais de peu. » Compléta Sakura.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous avons maintenant plus d'expérience au combat qu'avant, et ça fait longtemps que l'on ne s'est pas retrouvé seulement tous les trois ensembles entre frères, alors nous voulons en profiter un peu. » Répondit Ashura. Les deux autres hochèrent la tête. Effectivement, ces trois là étaient frères, fils de Chronos dieu du temps, et de Rhéa. Watanuki, Sakura et Kohané étaient aussi leurs frères et sœurs mais ils étaient beaucoup moins puissants.

Les autres dieux ne purent qu'accepter la décision des frères sans dire mot.

« Sur ce, nous partons. » Clow traversa la grande arche de plusieurs mètres de hauteur, suivi d'Ashura et de Fei Wang, puis ils disparurent.


	2. La boîte de Pandore

**Voilà le deuxième chapitre ^^ J'ai l'air plus inspirée avec cette histoire qu'avec Entre Deux mondes... Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, pour ceux qui lisent l'autre fic, je suis en train d'écrire le prochain chapitre ^^ Et merci beaucoup pour les reviews, ça me fait très plaisir! Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

Lorsque les trois hommes partirent, un silence pesant s'abattit sur la salle. Tout le monde était inquiet pour leurs supérieurs, et si ils avaient pu, ils se seraient précipités pour aider leur roi. Mais ses ordres étaient absolus et ils se devaient d'y obéir.

Puis une même pensée s'imposa aux dieux. Si ils devaient rester ici pendant l'absence de Clow, cela voulait dire qu'il leurs faisait confiance pour veiller sur le monde des Hommes.

Tant de confiance les réjouit et ils recommencèrent à discuter, leurs cœurs étant allégés d'un poids. Mais ils restaient tout de même inquiets.

Ils décidèrent de veiller sur le monde d'en bas à tour de rôle. Le monde étant en paix, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à surveiller, c'est pour ça qu'ils trouvaient qu'un seul dieu suffisait.

La nuit gagna Olympia rapidement. Fye fut désigné au hasard pour veiller en premier pendant que les autres allèrent dormir.

Le blond était assis sur un banc de marbre, une jambe battant l'air et sa tête appuyée sur sa paume. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur une sphère de deux mètres de diamètre sur laquelle on pouvait voir des continents, et même des petites métropoles. La lumière de la Lune brillait sur les cheveux du dieu, lui donnant des reflets argentés. Il était bien un dieu, représenté dans toute sa grandeur et sa beauté.

Des bruits de pas légers résonnèrent dans la grande salle en marbre blanc. Fye se retourna pour voir Tchii qui s'approchait en examinant la pièce dans le moindre détail avec un air curieux. Le dieu des marchands lui sourit et la jeune femme s'approcha plus.

« Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? » Demanda Fye sur un ton compatissant La blonde secoua frénétiquement la tête, faisant voler ses cheveux de droite à gauche.

Le dieu l'invita à s'asseoir à côté de lui, son sourire collé aux lèvres. Tchii s'exécuta en gambadant joyeusement.

« Tu te plais ici ? » Demanda le jeune homme. Encore une fois, la blonde hocha la tête rapidement en secouant sa coiffure dorée.

« Mais il paraît que je ne vais pas rester très longtemps… » Dit Pandore d'une petite voix calme. Fye la regarda, son sourire s'effaçant petit à petit.

« Oui, nous avons décidé de t'envoyer chez Epiméthée, un Titan qui nous a aidé durant la guerre contre Chronos et les autres Titans. Je suis désolé que tu doives partir si tôt… »

« Ce n'est pas grave, je vais pouvoir découvrir d'autres choses. » Le sourire de la jeune femme rendit au blond le sien. Son optimisme ainsi que sa curiosité et sa simplicité plaisait à Fye. Il se sentait en confiance en sa présence.

« Tu devrais repartir te coucher, tu vas être trop fatiguée sinon. » Conseilla le dieu en retournant son regard sur le globe. Tchii hocha la tête et se leva en souhaitant bonne nuit à son camarade.

En sortant de la salle, son regard fut attiré par une petite salle sur le côté. En entrant, elle ne découvrit qu'un piédestal en marbre de style corinthien avec, posé à son sommet, une petite boîte en bois décorée de peintures en or. La boîte était cirée et brillait dans la nuit.

Tchii s'en approcha, étonnée qu'on n'en ne lui ait pas parlé. Elle regarda la boîte sous toutes ses coutures, la contournant, la fixant de près, sans jamais la touchée pour autant.

La jeune femme se demanda pendant plusieurs minutes ce qu'elle pouvait contenir. Elle pensa à plusieurs solutions mais aucune ne la satisfit. N'y tenant plus, elle se résolut à l'ouvrir. Elle approcha doucement ses doigts du bois laqué, défit, presque avec tendresse, le loquet, et souleva le couvercle. Mais dès qu'un interstice de quelques centimètres se fit, des espèces de vapeurs aux couleurs surnaturelles en sortirent. Un bruit aigu en sortit en même temps, semblable à un cri perçant.

La blonde fut effrayée de cette magie et referma la boîte. Hélas, c'était trop tard. Tout le contenu de la boîte s'était volatilisé, en direction du monde des humains. **(1)**

Tous les dieux, alarmés par le vacarme, déboulèrent dans la pièce. Voyant la boîte dans les mains de la jeune fille qui avait les larmes aux yeux, il ne leurs fallu pas longtemps pour comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Le premier à réagir fut Kurogané :

« Raah mais quelle gourde, c'est pas possible ! »

Les déesses se mirent aux côtés de Tchii, essayant de la consoler. Fye s'était précipité vers le globe pour voir les répercussions sur le monde des humains, et les autres dieux restèrent là, les bras croisés, cherchant une solution.

« Je suis désolée, je voulais juste savoir ce qu'il y avait dedans. » Sanglota la blonde. « Qu'est ce que c'était ce que j'ai vu sortir ? »

« A l'intérieur de cette boîte, les dieux avaient mis des choses nuisibles : crimes, chagrins, maux… Ce qui risquait d'affliger l'humanité. » Lui expliqua Yûko, impassible devant Tchii qui redoublait ses pleurs en sachant l'étendue de sa faute.

Doméki s'approcha de la boîte qui avait été reposée négligemment. Il la prit dans ses mains et l'ouvrit une seconde fois. Seulement, plus rien n'en sortit. Il examina avec précaution le fond de la boîte, puis ses doigts semblèrent attraper quelque chose. Lorsque sa main ressortit de la boîte, les dieux remarquèrent qu'il tenait ce qui pourrait ressembler à un fin bout de soie. Tellement fin qu'il semblait avoir la même consistance qu'une toile d'araignée. Tous les yeux des dieux s'agrandirent sauf ceux du dieu des Arts qui n'a toujours eu que la neutralité comme expression faciale.

« C'est… » Essaya de commencer Watanuki, n'arrivant pas à formuler ses mots à cause de l'émotion. Ce fut Shaolan qui termina sa phrase. « L'Espérance. »

En effet, l'espoir était l'unique don heureux parmi tant néfastes. Il avait été placé dans la boîte, estimé inutile si les maux n'existaient pas.

A ce moment, le don ne touchait pas que les Hommes, mais les dieux aussi se mirent à espérer, pensant qu'il allait être la réponse à leurs problèmes.

Tout le monde rejoignit Fye dans la grande salle autour de la mappemonde. Celui-ci semblait inquiet. Comme il l'avait pensé, l'humanité avait commencée à changer, promettant un avenir proche bien pire.

Le dieu des Arts tira un petit compartiment sur le dessus du globe. A l'intérieur, il plaça l'Espérance et referma la case. Tous restèrent sans bouger devant la mappemonde. Ils savaient bien que ça n'allait pas avoir d'effet immédiat mais ils restèrent quand même.

« On peut dire que Clow a bien choisi son moment pour partir. » Fit Watanuki avec ironie en coupant le silence.

« Je ne pense pas que l'Espérance seule va aider l'humanité. » soupira Kohané. Bien que personne ne dit mot, tout le monde pensa la même chose.

« Bon écoutez, nous sommes des dieux, notre devoir est de protéger les Hommes et ce n'est pas en restant ici qu'on va y arriver. Il faut qu'on entre au cœur du problème. » On pouvait maintenant reconnaître Yûko en tant que déesse de la sagesse et de la stratégie guerrière.

« Ah oui quelle bonne idée ! On va descendre sur la terre, on va leur dire 'Arrêtez c'est pas bien !' et tout le monde est beau et tout le monde est gentil ! » Se plaignit Kurogané.

« Ecoute jusqu'à la fin avant de dire n'importe quoi, imbécile ! » Le dieu de la guerre se contenta de grogner et Yûko reprit la parole. « Donc, on ne vas pas arriver au milieu des Hommes en se présentant comme des dieux. Il faut se fondre dans la masse et régler le problème de l'intérieur. »

« Donc, si je comprends bien, on va se transformer en humain ? » Demanda Sakura. Yûko hocha la tête.

Ils ne s'étaient encore jamais transformés en humains et cette pensée les effraya légèrement. C'était la peur de l'inconnu. Mais ils étaient prêts à tout pour réparer leur erreur avant que Clow ne revienne et soit déçu d'eux.

« On va aussi se séparer en groupes, ça sera plus efficace que si on est tous les douze au même endroit. »

« D'ailleurs, où est Tomoyo ? » Demanda Himawari. Effectivement, la déesse de l'Amour n'avait pas apparue lorsque les nuisances avaient été libérées et elle n'était toujours pas là.

Kohané alla à la chambre de la déesse et revint un instant plus tard, un petit papier à la main. « Elle est partie, j'ai trouvé ça sur son lit. »

Sur le papier, il y avait écrit : « Partie mettre de l'amour dans des cœurs (Ho ho ho !). Date de retour inconnu. Faîtes pas trop de bêtises ! Gros bisous ! Tomoyo »

Tous les dieux s'immobilisèrent de stupéfaction. Ils admiraient le culot de la déesse, ce qui n'était pas forcément positif…

« Elle a fait fort… » Dit Shaolan, une grosse goutte de honte tombant derrière sa tête.

« Mais elle est pas possible ! Elle est jamais là quand on a besoin d'elle ! » Cria Watanuki, ses dents ressemblants à celles d'un destructeur de déchets.

Un peu plus loin, Tomoyo éternua et pensa qu'on devait dire du mal d'elle quelque part…

« Bon ça veut dire qu'on est plus que onze. Il faudrait faire des groupes pas trop grands. »

« Yûko ! Yûko ! Je peux faire les groupes, steuplé ? » Demanda Fye, d'un air enfantin.

La déesse sembla hésiter un peu, puis elle se dit que si elle laissait le blond faire les groupes, ça promettait d'être comique… Elle accepta alors, et Fye fit sembler de réfléchir, un doigt sur le menton et la tête penchée sur le côté. Enfin, il se mit à rire un peu, signe qu'il avait prévu un plan machiavélique.

« Alors… Le premier groupe sera composé de Kohané, des Mokona et de Yûko. Pour le groupe deux, il y aura Shaolan et Sakura, le groupe 3 ça sera Watanuki, Doméki et Himawari, et le meilleur pour la fin… »

« Pourquoi est ce que je dois me trimballer cet abruti de Doméki ?! Encore avec Himawari je veux bien, mais Doméki ?! Faut pas rigoler ! C'est difficile de penser qu'ils sont jumeaux… » Coupa Watanuki.

Pendant que le dieu des mariages se plaignait, Kurogané eut un horrible pressentiment. Il ne restait plus que lui et Fye qui n'avaient pas de groupe. Cela voulait dire que…

« Il n'est pas question que je me mette dans le même groupe que toi, crétin de blond ! » Lâcha le dieu de la guerre, son doigt accusateur pointé vers l'organisateur des groupes. Il l'avait fait exprès forcément. Il avait voulu faire les groupes pour qu'il puisse embêter Kurogané autant qu'il le voulait. Fye répondit aux deux accusations par un simple sourire innocent.

« Bon maintenant que les groupes sont fait… » Yûko, ignorant les protestations, claqua ses doigts et tous se transformèrent en Homme. Ils étaient moins grand d'un bon mètre et leur splendeur divine disparut mais leurs laissant tout de même une beauté sans pareille dans le monde des humains.

« Je me sens petit… » Soupira Kurogané, oubliant sa colère.

« Tu peux parler Kuro-myu. » Sanglotèrent les Mokona. Ils étaient maintenant réduits à une taille d'enfant de huit ans.

« Juste… Je fais quoi moi ? » La petite voix appartenait à Tchii qui avait réussi à calmer ses sanglots et qui avait été oubliée dans la confusion générale.

« Rien ne change, tu vas toujours vivre avec Epiméthée. Il viendra te chercher dès la première lueur du jour. » Répondit Shaolan à sa création. Celle-ci hocha la tête et les laissa faire les préparatifs pour le départ.

« Bon maintenant on va y aller. Pour pas que vous vous perdiez durant le voyage, accrocher à vos ou votre partenaire. » Dit Yûko.

Les Mokona s'accrochèrent à ses fines jambes en poussant des petits cris de gamins excités, Kohané lui prit la main Shaolan et Sakura se prirent la main, des rougeurs aux visages Himawari servait d'intermédiaire, Watanuki refusant de toucher le dieu des Arts et Fye s'accrocha au cou de Kurogané, un grand sourire sur le visage, pendant que l'autre grognait, les bras croisés.

Yûko lança le sort de téléportation et tout le monde disparut dans une grande lumière blanche, laissant Tchii seule à l'Olympe. A partir de maintenant, aucun des dieux ne pouvaient utiliser la magie jusqu'à ce que leurs missions soient remplies.

**(1) Dans la vraie mythologie, Pandore n'ouvre pas la boîte sur l'Olympe mais lorsqu'elle est chez Epiméthée.**


End file.
